


I Really Like (You) This

by Latine_Sappho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, it's just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latine_Sappho/pseuds/Latine_Sappho
Summary: Glimmer asks Adora out on a date. Adora doesn't actually know what a date is





	I Really Like (You) This

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first thing i finish writing in YEARS and im pretty happy with how it turned out. Hope you guys like it!

Adora was not sure what a date was. The thing about growing up in the Horde was that it was completely different from Etheria. Here, they had terms for things she never actually imagined, let alone heard of. It was embarrasing not knowing what people were talking about half of the time, but she was getting better at learning all these new words. Bow had even gifted her a notebook to write them down next to a short definition. She had already filled most of it. Still, it wasn’t like she could catch up to years of meanings in a few months so everything was still a little bit new.

 

So when Glimmer entered her room looking like a blushing mess she wasn’t sure what to expect. She was clearly nervous, she wouldn’t stop fidgeting with her hands and she was glittering like she was about to teletransport at any moment. And it w as weird. Adora’d only ever seen Glimmer this nervous a bunch of times and they all involved a life threatening situation and right then, she wasn’t sure what the life threatening situation could be.

 

"Glimmer, is something wrong?" She got up from her bed and took a grab of her sword quickly. Whatever Glimmer needed help with she had to be prepared.

 

"What? Nonono, all is great, I swear!" Glimmer answered quickly. "I just-- Well, I wanted to... ask you something."

 

"Oh." Adora relaxed, but still kept her grip on her sword. "What do you need?"

 

That seemed to throw Glimmer off. She kept opening and closing her mouth over and over like she couldn't get the words out. Adora took some pity on her and put a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Hey, it's okay, you can tell me." She was hoping her smiled looked reassuring, she wasn't to great at this comfort thing. Another thing to thank the Horde for she guessed.

 

Her gesture didn't seem to help Glimmer though, it was the complete opposite. Her face had gone from a soft pink to a full on blush now and Adora couldn't help to think how cute she looked.

 

_Your friend needs help Adora, not the time._

 

"I --You-- I mean, wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" Glimmer suddenly said.

 

"What?"

And okay, Glimmer looked like she was suffering but she managed to get out: "A date. You with me."

 

This was the moment. The perfect chance to ask Glimmer what the here a date was because she didn't actually know. But she looked so nervous, and she'd already had a hard time getting that bit out, and Adora really didn't want to keep pushing her.

 

"Yeah, sure" Maybe all Glimmer needed was someone to give her moral support during this 'date' thing. Adora was just hoping it wouldn't be too hard or too exhausting. She had gotten to the habit of training more since the Battle of Bright Moon and had gotten into a nice rythm that she felt comfortable with. She really didn’t want to mess with that. Still, she'd do anything to help her friend.

 

"Wait, really?" Glimmer asked in disbelief. But she was smiling, she was smiling so wide and oh God, Adora truly would do anything for her.

 

She just had to figure out what a date was.

 

\----

 

"So, you're telling me that you agreed to go on a date with Glimmer without knowing what a date is?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Oh, God"

 

\---

 

Okay. Okay. OkAY.

 

She now knew what a date was thanks to Bow and was having a mild crisis.

 

Scratch that, it was a full on crisis.

 

Because she had agreed to a romantic outing with one of her best friends. To do romantic stuff. Like holding hands, and kissing, and maybe Bow had given more examples but excuse her for being busy rebooting her whole brain.

 

Also, she needed her notebook. There were so, so many new terms, but she couldn't remember where she had last left it.

 

When was the date even supposed to be? Where? Glimmer had left before they discussed that part and Adora then left to find Bow so he could explain to her what a date was. Which of course, turned out great. It's not like they did this things at the Horde. There wasn't many places to go for a romantic date and even if there were, it wasn't something they did.

 

It was still a confusing concept for her. Why would anyone ever do this kind of stuff? It didn't sound bad per se, but that didn't make it any less confusing. When she had asked Bow about it he had gone on a rant about going to beautiful places to get to know the person you're interested in, to spend time together just for the sake for  it, because you enjoyed each others company, because they make you feel all warm inside-

 

"Wait, that's a thing?" Adora interrupted. She was laying in the grass with her arms and legs spread, looking up to the sky. "That's not a normal thing?"

 

"Uhm." Bow was sitting close, arms around his knees. "I guess it's a love thing? Even when it's for your friends, but it feels different when it's because of your crush.

 

And that was another thing. Adora didn't know what it felt to have  crush. Again, not a Horde thing. Or maybe not a her thing. She had been so focused on her training for so long maybe she had missed out on some important things. She suddenly felt embarrased (which, wow surprise). Were all these things she didn't know the Horde's fault? Maybe she had just missed them, too busy trying to impress Shadow Weaver.

 

"Hey, Bow," she says with a timid voice, "how does a crush feel like?"

 

He smiled softly at her and she felt a little better. Bow was nice and understanding and patient and probably the best friend anyone could ask for. He would help her.

 

"Well, it's not that easy to describe..."

 

\---

 

Turns out she has a crush

 

\---

 

The days prior to the date turned out to be pretty calm. Both Adora and Glimmer were a mess with any minimal interaction but it wasn't like they were avoiding each other.

 

Whenever Adora caught Glimmer staring at her she felt a flutter in her stomach and she tried to mantain eye contact but Glimmer was always too embarrased about being caught _again_ and she quickly looked away. Sometimes they would cross each other in the halway and just smile. Smiles so big, so wide, so dumb that they both ducked their heads because this whole thing was ridiculous. It felt ridicoulous happy and giddy and soft.

 

It was nice understanding what she was feeling. And it was a nice feeling itself. She didn't think she had ever felt so light.

 

She was really happy. She couldn't wait for the date.

 

\---

 

They go to Mystacor. It was the middle of the night and they may had sneaked out. But Cataspella kept insisting that she was a _cool aunt_ and she'd keep an eye on them anyways. What Queen Angella didn't know wouldn't hurt her. And Adora wasn’t  in the mood to be questioning that, she was waiting to be alone with Glimmer because wow, Bow was very right and even though Glimmer and her already know each other this date was so the two of them could  get some time alone and try this whole thing out. Still, she waited patiently until Cataspella left, forced by Glimmer when she got too embarrased about her rambling about how her little niece never had a date before and she can't believe it's happening, ohmygod they grow up so fast--

 

"Sorry about that" Glimmer says.

 

"It's fine, really."

 

They ended up walking to the beach. Talking in soft whispers, the night too quiet to disturb. More than once, Adora's hand itched with the urge to hold Glimmer's but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was a beautiful night. The sky a dark purple full of countless stars, all shining softly above their heads and among them, three first quarter moons. Mystacor looked even more magical tinged with those hues of purple and for a second, Adora got completely distracted by the view. Too focused on the deep feeling in her chest, and she couldn't decide if it was complete calm or pure panic. Because she was here, in a beatiful place on a date with a beautiful girl and it wasn’t something she ever imagined. Not because a few days ago she didn't even know what a date was albeit that too, but because it felt unreal how happy she got to be, how at peace, how relaxed she was _allowed_ to be.

 

A small part of her, almost too small to notice, aches.

 

"Wanna sit down?" Glimmer asks her getting her back into reality. She had extended a blanket on the sand and she was already sitting, smiling at Adora.

 

She followed suit and as soon she got comfortable Glimmer inched closer and rested her head on her shoulder. Adora could feel the hesitation though, the nervousness. She tried to relax too and rested her head on top of hers. This was all new territory for both of them. They didn’t really know where to go from there.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Adora broke off the silence: "Can I hold your hand?"

 

"Y-Yeah"

 

She took Glimmer's hand into hers and they both fumbled for a second before intertwining their fingers. Adora had to move the arm that was under Glimmer's head a bit, but she was using her other hand to hold both of them up so it wasn’t like she had any other choice. Plus, it didn't look like she minded. She was too busy hididng her face into Adora’s shoulder, but she could feel her smile anyways. That beaming smile that was a bit too wide and never failed to make the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

 

"I feel silly" she giggles.

 

"Me too"

 

"I really like this though"

 

In a soft voice: "Me too"


End file.
